Users of traditional videoconferencing and teleconferencing services are accustomed to services such as voicemail, operators, and call redirection. Users of traditional services are further accustomed to navigating these services using a simplified interface, typically with a numeric keypad incorporated into a phone. Currently available videoconferencing systems do not offer these services in a convenient and easy to use package.
One of the most common problems a service subscriber encounters is a call rejection because the dialed number is incorrect or the other end does not answer. One of the most common problems with videoconferencing on all network systems including IP, ISDN, ATM, and private line systems is the poorly descriptive and confusing rejection messages a user may receive when a video call the user tries to place is not successfully connected.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to notify the user that the dialed number may be incorrect. This can easily improve user satisfaction and change the perception that videoconferencing doesn't work, when in fact there's a high probability that user error or a simple no answer could be causing the problem. Furthermore, it would be advantageous for the call routing system to redirect the failed call to another service where the caller may interact with a video mail application, with a video call assistant, or with a live or pre-recorded operator.